One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 14
As the moon began to rise of the night, everyone started to partner up. Drew turned to Selena. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and they went to the bonfire. Jericho pressed the button on the box and watched everyone around him. He put his hood on and his head down. Riker, watching, was grabbed by both Tara and Hayley. Tara, started to swoon. "Captain, ditch this bimbo here, and dance with me until we fall in love, like we did when you saved me from that damn ugly prince I was to marry." Hayley looked over at Tara. "Bitch, did you just call me a bimbo?" "You wanna go?!" Riker, pounded the two onto the ground. "Stop. I rather not dance, at all." Caramel, coming in and wearing a yellow outfit with fire marks on it, and holding streamers. "WONDERFUL! TIME TO GET THE SEXIEST COUPLE TOGETHER! KENT... AND I! WAHOO!" Kent jumped up. "Oh hell no!! Clown I will stomp you!!" He quickly starts to look around. "Besides, I'm dancing with.......HIROKA!!" He quickly grabs her hand. "Sorry about this, I just don't wanna be with the clown." "It's alright. I wasn't planning on dancing, but I'm glad it's with you." Kent put his head down. And now I feel weird. But I like it.....who cares?! He looked up to Hiroka and gave her a smile. "I'm glad too." Kent turned to Caramel and stuck his tongue out. Caramel, watches it, and seethes. Lok, looks to Caramel. "You're gay?" "Oh hell no, I hate sex. I just love messing with people, Kent in particular." - Rhea pulls Jericho's hood off. "Don't plan on dancing?" "I don't have anyone to dance with." "Have you asked anyone?" Jericho remained silent. Rhea held out her hand. "Why thank you asking." Jericho stood up and took her hand. "You're quite pushy today. Whats the occasion?" "Nothing special. Just wanted to dance." - Rangton, and Malk grabbed each other's hands, and started to waltz. Rangton, snickered, and Malk did the same. "Oh Malk, your hands are so strong." "Yeah, but your wrist seems... Weak." They stopped dancing, and started to laugh. Meanwhile, Taka and Ness were Dancing crazy with each other. - Swizzz looked around. "So who am I gonna dance with?" His eyes stopped on Grace. "Maybe she will dance with me." He walks up to her and grabs her hand. "Would you like to dance?" Her eyes widened. "W-what?" "I'll take that as a yes." Swizzz spins her around. "Tell me. Do you know the tango?" "I DO!" Miguel, grabs Swizzz, lifts him, and starts to tango. Swizz struggles to get free. "No! I didn't ask you!" He starts to push away, but Miguel's grip gets tighter. "My Arm!!" - Raion sits in front of the flames, his knees to his chest. "I'm bored." He looks up to the flames. He spilt in half and looked at the sword between him. "Oh. Hey Tatiana. Would you like to dance?" "That's why I came over here." - Tack, and Jakk were hiding, while Jakk held a sandwich. Tack, looked at it. "Where'd you get that?" "Sandwich guy." He pointed to Wort, and Tack grabbed it, and ate some. "Tastes... Strange." Grace slowly regained her balance and stopped in front of them. "Where'd you get that?" "Sandwich Man. It tastes different." Grace breaks a piece off and eats it. Instantly she falls on her back. "What was in that?!" Wort, hearing that, whistles, and points at the ocean. "Dolphin." Grace covers her mouth. "How dare you cook a dolphin!! They are friends!!" She starts to gag. "Friends?! DOLPHINS KILLED MY PARENTS!" Everyone, stopped, and looked at Wort. Even Caramel was weirded out. Grace started to chuckle. "I don't think dolphins could kill your parents. They may not be as peaceful as believed but they're not killers." Sierra out her hands on Grace's head. "Don't underestimate them. Anything could be a killer. For all we know, that dolphin could've been suited up with mechanical parts, lasers, cannons, a robot body, and a thirst for blood!!" Wort, stared at the stars, and started to weep. "It was a horrible time... We noticed the dolphins came when the sharks corpses came to shore." Sierra gasped. "Did they have lasers?!" She grabbed onto Wort and started to shake him. "Tell me they had lasers!! And explosions!! Ohhh!!! Did they fly?! I need to know man!!" "No... They had blood rage... And the eyes of killers." Grace Facepalmed "Why would you answer her?" "Because I asked! You never know when you're gonna be attacked by dolphins!" Jakk, raises his hands. "Are these dolphins?" He pointed at a knife Caramel was holding, and Caramel was holding it near Kent's head. Kent's hand grew in size, becoming robotic as he sent a punch into Caramel's side. "You knew this would happen." "True, but you knew you can't trust a clown with a obsession with EVIL!" "Now who said I trusted you?" "Good. Trust no one." "Too late. I already trust a lot of people. My crew, Tack and his crew, Roku, Rosa, Swizzz. Even Hyperion and Drew. They've never given me a reason not to trust them." Hayley crossed her arms. "Oh?! So you don't trust me?" "I trust you Hayley. Otherwise I wouldn't have let Jericho go with you. I just hope you'll return him safe and sound." Caramel, hearing that, fidgeted. "So many people to trust... I hope it burns you." Caramel, walks away, and he starts to laugh at the idea. "And That is why I don't like clowns anymore." - Chrono began to age at fast pace. In a matter of seconds she became old. "Ugh. My tits sag. I don't wanna be old. REVERSE!!" His youth rapidly returned to him. "Yo! How long will it take for you to get off your ass and help me?" "I apologize. But I cannot help." "At least fix me!! These boobs are weighing me down." "I can't do that either." "Well what can you do?!!" "I can give you a boost in confidence." He gave Chrono a thumbs up. "You can do this, you feel great. You. Can. Do. This!!" "Now I'm tempted to let the timeline blow up." - Xander was on his boat, drinking wine, with Justin holding a tray. Xander, in the cave as well, had a bat on his finger, and smirked. "So, Justin, ever wanted a pet Bat?" "No sir. I have enough of that." "You sure? You have some connections with them." "Rather not sir." "Why?" "Tacky." "So no to being batman?" - Rosaline picked up her violin. "Well, this is getting boring. No more slow music!!" She declared as she began to play on her violin. Fast, jazzy, and upbeat music quavered through the air. "That's better." The Alpha squad, snapped their fingers, and ran to the ship. They came back, in a singing quartet outfits, and handed Beta one. He put it on, and they all put on hats and held canes. "Can we help to sing?" Rosaline nodded. "If that's what you want to do. Then go right ahead." She started to play faster. Beta and Alpha squad start to sing, and everyone looks at them, amazed that they are actually good singers. Swizzz melts out of Miguel's grip and rushes over to Rosaline. "Hide me right quick." He ducks behind her. As Miguel walks by, he reemerges. "Thank you. And for your help, I would like to participate in this musical group." Rosaline looked up. "When did you get here?" "I'm still helping!" He puts his hand into his stomach. It seemed to travel inside. When he pulled it out a guitar came with it. "Three. Two. One." He started to play along with Rosaline, mouthing words. Taka, and Ness were about to join in, with air guitars, but Zozo pulled them back. "Don't. All respect I have will be lost. You're that embarrassing." Raion stopped dancing, and Tatiana stopped to look at him. "Whats wrong?" "This day needs something.....fireworks!!" He pointed two fingers into the air and shot off multiple tiny quantum balls of energy. Each exploded with a variety of colors, from reds to blues, greens to pinks. "And for the finally." He covered his yes with his other hand and shot off three large blasts. When they exploded, the Gear Pirates flag was decorating the sky. He slowly opened his hand. "Did I do it?" "Yes. You did." Everyone, pumps their fist in the air, and cheers, but the Riker pirates and the marines. - "You know, you are a attractive women. Maybe I should keep you as one." "Screw you cloacky." "So harsh Chrono... Or should I start doing Chronita?" Chrono exhaled faced the bomb. "Maybe being the timeline being destroyed isn't that bad......wait....I thought you said you couldn't change me!!" "Because I can't." "Are you lying to me?! Cause I smell bull." "Well... Yes and no." "What do you mean?" "I could change you... But I need full power." "And how would you?" "Fix that damn bomb, bring me a pirate magazine, get me some iced tea, and maybe one or two hotdogs, and I'm game." "IM NOT A DAMN MAID!! I might as well remain female. Cause I can barely manage the bomb. And I can't even make my own damn tea. What makes you think I would make you some?!" Energy from the bomb started to leak out. "Uhh...whats going on?!" "Well... Ever heard of duck and cover?" "Yes." "Good. Because that's the only way to live right now. DUCK AND COVER!" Chrono rushes out of the building, along with the hooded man. "This thing will destroy us all right?" "Most likely." Chrono turned around. "Can't let it end here." She forced her hands together. A small blue ball of energy appears with a clock on it. "Time Possession." She smashed the bomb. "Freeze." Time rapidly slapped to a halt. Nothing moved. Chrono remained unchanged and took a knee. "Did that do it?" Cracks started to appear in front of him. "What the hell?" Time started to flow again. "Crap." The hooded man, created a giant wall, that they jumped behind, and he created several more walls. "WHAT THE HELL WILL THEY DO?!" "Makes me feel safe. Now, I have a plan." He snapped his finger, and the area turned crystal. "We have a little more time... The bomb is now crystal, so... I did nothing again, but feel safer." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc